Chopsticks
by lamia vampress
Summary: RashelxQuinn. Having finished a too-easy mission, Quinn takes his soulmate out to dinner, only for it to take an interesting twist. One-shot.


**So here's another oneshot of RashelxQuinn. Something kinda funny, but cute in a way. Actually, someone gave me this idea. But here you people go!**

***Disclaimers* **

**Well, I obviously don't own Night World. -.-**

**And by the way…This is for you, **_**Pathetic World2! **_**Since you love the attention, and probably stalk me and my friends, you might as well get something.**

* * *

Rashel breathed lightly, her eyes focused, giving her a keen view, body tensed, so she could be ready for whatever it was at any of time's moments and in the state of total awareness, allowing her to have competent insight. The wind was serene and quiet, allowing her black hair to lay calmly against her back, matching nicely with her black attire.

She half kneeled and half crouched behind the battered black van, waiting. Ahead of her stood five rouge Night Worlders, three vampires and two werewolves. The two were talking animatedly to the vampires, who were all beings totally unaware of what was going to happen just then.

Rashel let herself smirk just a bit. Obviously Thierry had picked a too-easy mission for both her and Quinn on purpose. But he did it out of care. Thierry probably just wanted them to take a break from life threatening assassinations.

Quinn's telepathic message brought her back to her watch.

_Are you ready? The vampires are about to leave apparently. We can just give them the surprise attack, not that they would be able to defeat us anyway. So I'll just go first…_

Quinn's voice trailed off as he cut off abruptly. Rashel narrowed her eyes, completely annoyed as hell. But at the same time she wasn't surprised. The original idea was for her to plunge in first, with Quinn following easily and as smoothly right after.

Quinn was playing too overprotective again obviously. She knew _he_ knew she could take perfectly care of herself, and could probably kill the five by herself even. But he apparently wasn't taking any risks that he thought was there.

_Quinn…!_ But the thought was too late since Quinn jumped in just then, already breaking one of the werewolf's neck. Rashel sighed and followed his lead, jumping in as stealthily as her soulmate had.

One vampire hissed and jumped at her, lunging for her neck. Rashel gracefully but quickly stepped to the side, her arm making a nice impact with his torso causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Rashel helped the collision of his back and the concrete ground by plunging her stake into his heart.

_Three to go_ she mused as she jumped to the side in time to avoid the other vampire who tried pouncing on her back. Twisting his arm in a very painful and unmovable grip, Rashel stabbed the wooden point into the vampire's chest before he could react.

He came down instantly as she took her stake out of him, his already mummifying body making a soft thud against the earth. Nodding her head slightly in approval, she turned to see the other two already dead as well, both of their necks in irregular angles. Quinn was walking over, an amused expression written on his face.

Rashel simply glared, an exasperated look on her face. "Quinn…what the hell are you doing?"

He smiled innocently. "Why, nothing Rashel. I killed them, like we were supposed to do." Rashel simply kept staring until she let out another sigh, giving up.

"Quinn, you should know by now. I can take care of myself perfectly well. You don't need to be overprotective…" Rashel willed Quinn to understand. The dark haired vampire shook his head.

"Rashel, I do what I have to do to protect my one and only love, which is you. Is it such a crime to keep my soulmate ultimately safe, despite how well she can fight?"

"Well, it gets annoying. But whatever." Rashel finally stated, dropping the subject. It was a silly thing to get upset about anyways, even though they've been through it every time they were on a mission.

"Are you hungry?" He abruptly asked, obviously hearing the grumble of his soulmate's stomach. "Because I know this small place, just ten minutes away."

Rashel could only nod and roll her eyes as her soulmate came up, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Hand in hand, they both walked back to the little Black Lexus that was sitting across the street. Rashel slid easily into the leather materiel as Quinn started the engine.

The drive was silent as usual, and Quinn's timing was right. No more than ten minutes later, Quinn parked in a lot that held a numerous amount of cars on either side of the restaurant. Setting on an empty space, Quinn turned off the car, got out, and opened Rashel's door like a gentleman.

They both walked to the entrance, where soon enough they were greeted by an old looking female. After a minute or two of waiting, the woman led them to a table in the corner of the room. The table was set nicely and neatly, with a red tablecloth and two scented candles placed in the center.

The couple sat down and after requesting an iced tea, Rashel decided on getting sushi.

"I didn't know you liked that," Quinn mused after the waitress ran off to submit the order.

"Oh yeah. Well, it's good anyway" Rashel laughed, glad that she and Quinn could at least enjoy one night that didn't involve killing or fighting.

After fifteen more minutes, their waitress arrived with a plate full of sushi and a small bowl of wasabi. Taking the chopsticks that were also placed besides the food, Rashel picked them up and precisely took one and began to eat.

Talking more about random things, Rashel eventually finished, wiping her mouth cleanly against the napkin.

"Well…that was nice…thank you." Rashel smiled. Quinn just took ahold of her hand and kissed it gently.

"Anything for you…" He murmured, smirking as the waitress cleared her throat uncomfortably. Reaching into his back pocket, Quinn started to get out his wallet to pay the bill.

Out of the corner of Rashel's eye, she noticed a lamia vampire scurrying towards the exit. Wary, Rashel turned to see the vampire hurrying after a teenage girl who looked to be about sixteen. His eyes were focused on her, like a wolf readying itself to pounce on its prey.

"I'll be right back…" Rashel mumbled towards Quinn and stood up hastily. Quinn just looked slightly confused but nodded his head. Without any more hesitations, Rashel ran after the vampire.

It was a coldish night, the wind making the trees and fallen leaves rustle every now and then. Using the moon as the basic light, Rashel quietly made her way to the vampire's path, making sure to keep up with him as she followed.

Stopping ahead, Rashel could practically hear the vampire's hiss as he saw his dinner leave in a car. She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes as she followed him to the small alley behind the restaurant. He was about to sneak out from the broken metal fence before Rashel spoke up.

"You know, for a vampire, you don't have very good instinct when someone is following you," Rashel said casually. He immediately froze and with a growl, he whipped his body around, already shifting into a pouncing position.

An ugly looking smirk crossed his face. "Well, I don't know about that sweetheart. But what I do know is that you're mine now," And with that, he lunged.

Rashel sighed in annoyance. Obviously this one didn't know how to fight properly either. Stepping to the side, Rashel easily fended him off. Reaching into her boot, Rashel was expecting to pull out a stake. Instead she only felt the material of her jeans.

_Damn_, she thought, blocking another punch. She realized she left all her weapons in the car. A bit dumbfounded, Rashel saw that she was still carrying the chopsticks.

That were made out of wood.

Amused, Rashel thought about it for another second. But as she kept fighting, she saw it was the easiest thing to do then. So without any further ado, Rashel stabbed in the stick as hard as she could in the direct center of his heart.

His face looked shocked for a moment before he fell down, already dead.

_Interesting, _a voice said with amusement and curiosity in her mind. Rashel then felt cool arms encircle her waist from behind, as well as lips pressing against her neck.

_Well…it was, I guess. I'm tired though. Can we go back now?_ Rashel thought back through the soulmate connection. She heard him chuckle softly as he released her, mumbling a 'yes.'

**

* * *

****Pleease review! I worked hard on this: P**

**-Lamia Vampress **


End file.
